Love Attack
by PastaGigi
Summary: Ini tentang Jimin yang berusaha dapetin kecengannya Yoongi #bad summary/ ganti judul / judul dan isi ga nyambung /bahasa bukan bahasa baku alias gua-elu/? / MinYoon couple here!
**Cast** : Park Jimin, Min Yoongi

 **Author:** Pasta Gigi

 **P** air; KookGi, MinGa

 **Genre:** Romance, Humor

 **Warning!:** berbau homo. Bahasa gak baku. Typo bertebaran, alur kecepetan, awas muntah!

* * *

 **Happy reading**

* * *

Yoongi dan Suga.

Mereka itu anak kembar. Kembar identik. Yang namanya kembar identik ntu dari atas sampe bawah pasti sama, tapi sekembar-kembarnya Yoongi sama Suga pasti ada bedanya juga. Iye, bedanya Yoongi itu lebih galak ples kejem daripada Suga. Yoongi ntu jones kalo Suga uda taken dia. Yang bedain mereka Cuma tai lalet dibelakang kupingnya Suga. Sisanya bener-bener mirip.

"CIIEEEE JIMIIIIIEEENNNN CIIIEEEE KECENGANN LUUU LEWAAATTTTT EAKSS"

"BIASA AE WOY!" Jimin nyaut kesel. Ini dikantin sekolah. Suasana kantin yang adem ayem jadi berisik waktu Jimin and the genk/? liat sikembar Min masuk ke kantin. Sumpah rasanya mereka minta digorok ae, untung seisi kantin uda biasa. Yang di cie-cien nutupin mukanya pake buku, malu katanya. Kalo si kembar? Mereka mah cuek—orang ga peka sih—lebih milih duduk lumayan jauh dari Jimin and the genk soalnya mereka berisik.

Fyi guys, Jimin itu sebenernya ngeceng sama Yoongi uda lumayan lama—setahun lebih waktu dia masih kelas tiga smp dan Yoongi baru kelas satu sma. Dari dulu dia pengen nyatain cinta tapi takut cyiinn. Takut ditolak.

"Lha Jim, kecengan lu yang mana? Rambut pink apa ijo?" salah satu temennya Jimin si Mingyu nanya sambil noel-noel manja/? "Heh peak! Pan uda dibilang, kecengan Jimin ntu si Yoongi yang rambutnye ijo mint" nah kalo yang ini namanya Taehyung, orangnya aneh, kalo ngomong ngajak berantem mulu. "Gua kagak nanya elu alien!" akhirnya terjadilah perdebatan antara Mingyu dan Taehyung. Jimin gak niat sama sekali nengahi dua makhluk itu, soalnya doi lagi mikirin kecengan tercinta; ayanq Yoongi.

'Astogeh! Ayanq Yoongi kalo lagi anteng ae keliatan imut dan menggairahkan/? apalagi ntar kalo uda dibawah gua'—ini pikiran nista Jimin. Untung si Yoongi gak denger, coba kalo denger uda tinggal nama doang itu si Jimin.

"Heh bantet! Ngapain lu ngelamun! Pasti ngelamunin yang enggak-enggak yakan?!"

Jimin langsung tutup kuping ditoakin begitu sama Taehyung. "Biasa ae kelues! Gausah tereak ga jelas gitu!" ucap Jimin dongkol, tapi si Taehyung masa bodo, emang dia pikirin kalo si bantet Jimin marah. "Jim, Jimin, kalo elu suka ama Yoongi-sunbae mending elu tuh nyatain rasa suka lu ke dia. Kalo Cuma diem ae keburu diembat anak orang" kata Mingyu sambil nepok-nepokin punggung Jimin.

Doi ngerasa bener sama omongan Mingyu. Secara kan Yoongi itu manis dan cute gimana gitu, pasti banyak yang suka walopun sifat Yoongi kadang bar-bar begitu. "Tapi gimana mau deket sama dia, ngomong kalo gua suka dia gitu minta dia jadi kekasih gua? Jangan-jangan abis ngomong gua uda ditemuin ga bernyawa -_-" Taehyung dan Mingyu kompak ngomong 'hadeh' didepan Jimin. Ini nih yang bikin dongkol, sifat takut-takutnya Jimin.

"Yaelah! Ya deketin perlahan lah, pertama lewat medsos semacem facebook gitu" saran Taehyung yang tumben-tumbennya waras. Mingyu ngangguk otomatis dengernya/? "Jim, emang lu punya facebook?"

Jimin geleng, langsung disautin sorakan Mingyu sama Taehyung.

Disebrang sana ternyata si kembar liatin Jimin and the genk diem-diem. "Liat deh, mereka gak waras" ucap Suga polos tapi berasa setajem silet. "Jangan diliat mbar, ntar lu juga gak waras" kata Yoongi sok bijak, padahal dia juga kadang ikut-ikutan liat Jimin ama temennya diem-diem.

"Mungkin dia suka ama elu Yoon"

Hening.

"Hah?!"

Suga nge-rolling eyes liat si Yoongi. "Iya, kayaknya dia suka elu deh. Setiap kita masuk kantin temennya selalu teriak gak jelas kayak tadi"—Yoongi keliatan pengen ngebantah tapi Suga uda ngasih isarat buat diem—"kalo dia suka gua kan gak mungkin. Diantara kita berdua Cuma elu aja yang jones"

'jleb'

Sumpah! Kalimat polosnya si Suga nyakitin hati! Kalo bukan adek kembarnya, uda pasti si Suga dia gebukin sampe sakarat. "Hng, kalopun dia suka gua, tapi gua gak suka dia"

Bohong!

Buktinya pipi si Yoongi merah gitu kayak saos bakso. "Halah gausah bohong, muka lu merah bego! Dasar jones, bilang ae seneng ditaksir orang"

'jleb' sekali lagi.

Mungkin ntar kalo nyampe rumah, Yoongi bakal minta ganti saudara kembar sama mamahnya.

* * *

Yoongi pulang dengan perasaan dongkol. Iya, dia dongkol pake banget! Pertama itu gara-gara omongan Suga yang dikantin, kedua dia ngeliat si Jimin kayak lagi mata-matain dia ( Yoongi itu sensitip, wajar dia tau hawa si Jimin) ketiga waktu dia sama Suga pulang, ntu bocah langsung tereak kalo dia lagi ditaksir sama adek kelasnya—jelas banget kalo Suga ngomongin Jimin—sampe mamah sama abangnya cie ciein dia. Kan dia dongkol.

Masih dengan perasaan dongkol, Yoongi milih main internet dari laptop dan buka facebook, kali aja ada sesuatu yang menghibur semacem _Mimi peri rapunzel_ gitu. Waktu dia buka facebook ada satu notip permintaan pertemanan.

 _PJM_

 _Konfirmasi / hapus permintaan_

PJM siapa? Setau Yoongi yang nge-add dia ntu kebanyakan anak yang satu sekolah sama dia atau yang kenal deket sama dia. Tapi PJM siapa? Apa Yoongi kenal? Mana gak ada foto sama keterangan lagi

'ah udahlah konfirmasi ae'

Dengan enteng Yoongi ngeklik 'konfirmasi'

Di jauhan sana, Jimin uda girang banget waktu liat notip kalo permintaan pertemanan dia diterima. "Terima kasih ya Allah uda ngabulin doa baim" abis ngomong gitu Jimin dengan gajenya langsung nyanyi lagunya _Rizky febian-kesempurnaan cinta_.

"BERADAA~ DIPELUKANMU~ MENGAJARKANKUUU APAA ARTIINYA KENYAMANAAANN KESEMPURNAAANNNN CINTAAAHHHH~"

"JIMIIINN BERISIIKKK!"

"BERDUAA~ BERSAMAMUU~ MENGAJARKANKUU APA ARTINYA KENYAMANAAANNN DAN KESEMPURNAANN CINTAAHH"

"DIEM ATAU MAMAH BUANG KOMIK KAMU!"

"IYA MAMAAHHH"

Tuh kan baru dikonfirmasi di facebook ae Jimin girang begini apelagi kalo di konfirmasi jadi pacarnya Yoongi, beuh senang betul.

Oke sip Jimin. Inget omongannya si Tenyung. PM Yoongi.

 **PJM**

Hai, TFC eap :')

Jimin komat-kamit abis ngirim pesan dari facebook. Seriusan dia deg-degan bro!

 **Swag MinYoongi**

Ya, TFA juga ;)

MAMAAHHHHH JIMINNNN PINGSAAANNN SEKARAANGGG

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Efek pm-an bareng Yoongi, Jimin nambah gak waras. Joget sana joget sini, nyanyi itu nyanyi ini. Pokoknya sampe bikin duo temennya geleng-geleng prihatin. "Gua gak tau dia seneng karna rencana kita berhasil atau malah gak waras gara-gara banyakan berdelusi" Mingyu geleng-geleng gak ngerti denger si Taehyung. Dia juga heran ples takut liat Jimin. "Mending tanya aja yuk" Mingyu langsung narik tangan Taehyung buat ngedeketin Jimin yang masih heboh sendiri sampe jadi tontonan orang. Jimin yang ngeliat dua temennya ngedeketin dia langsung tereak cem anak cewek yang dirampok/?

"KYAAAAAAA~~~"

Speechless? Pasti.

Sumpah, mereka kok baru nyadar Jimin bisa segila ini. Mungkin dulu waktu temenan mereka dipelet sama Jimin kali ya?

"Heh Jimin, napa lu? Uda gak waras?" tanya Mingyu pake nada skarsme yang dijawab pake pout sama Jimin. Mereka berdua be er be/? Pengen muntah litanya. "Najis ya Allah"

"Lho kalian ini gimana sih? Gua lagi bahagia malah di najisin"

"Elu kalo mau bahagia gak gitu juga kali Jim, lu macem katijah—orang gila yang sering lewat di komplek rumah gua" Mingyu rolling eyes yang langsung dipelototin Jimin. "Anjirrr, gua masih waras bung! Jangan nyamain sama orang gila"

"Ngomong-ngomong rencana kita berhasil kagak?"

"PAKE BANGET BROOHHH! GUA SAMA DIA PM-AN SAMPE JAM DUA DINIHARI EAPPSS"

Ohh~ pantes ae Jimin tambah gak waras.

* * *

Taik.

Taik.

Taiiikkkk.

Gara-gara pm-an sama orang yang namanya **PJM** Yoongi sampe lupa belajar untuk test matematika hari ini. Sumpah! Dia ga ngerti materinya sama sekali. Mau minta tolong sama Suga? Gengsi dia. Biasanya Suga yang minta tolong ke dia. Uda dipastiin kali ini nilainya ancur, soalnya dia mah Cuma inget gombalan si **PJM**.

Mampus!

Selamat tinggal harga dirinya sebagai orang terkeren disekolah

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hollyshit! Paan ini? kenalin author baru didunia per ff-an bts! Gimana? Oke gua tau kalo ficnya ancur pake banget. Gua harap mah ada yang baca/? Monggo kritik saran diterima**

 **Salam**

 **Pasta Gigi**


End file.
